1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensors and more particularly pertains to a new noncontact measurement and wireless transmission system for measuring distances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sensors is known in the prior art. More specifically, sensors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a wireless data transmission between a tractor and a trailer using infrared units and transmitters and receivers to measure the distance between the tractor and trailer. Another prior art includes a proximity sensor which can be an ultrasound sensor mounted to the back of a vehicle with a wireless transmitter. Further another prior art includes a system for measuring the deflection of a rotating shaft using a noncontact sensor being in communication with a wireless transmitter which sends the data to a computer to be analyze the deflection. In addition, another prior art includes a sensor system including a first conductive medium affixed to an inward surface of the tread ring and a second conductive medium affixed to the outward surface of the casing and a sensor is connected to the second conductive medium. Yet, another prior art includes a device for measuring distance using ultrasound. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new noncontact measurement and wireless transmission system.